The Legends of the Nine
by Perfect Anomaly
Summary: *Inspired by Scarheart of Darkclan*You may have read my first book of Crystal Winter Trilogy.These are the tales of nine special cats in my story,their deaths and why they died.For these cats are heroes,and here are their untold stories.Fullsummaryinside


**A/N: Hi guys! I got this idea from Scarheart of Darkclan. These are the tales of the deceased but not the forgotten, the ones that would live on forever in the hearts of their loved ones. But these nine would be remembered more than any of the others for this particular cat. These nine-Specklefall, Runningfoot, Rainstone, Brightfire, Spottedwing, Barktail, Runningsong, Swiftheart, and Birchstar have been immortalised in an ancient ceremony.**

**Forever in Echostar of Thunderclan's heart they will rest, giving guidance, faith and love. For these nine are the givers of her lives, and in these stories the truth behind their deaths will be revealed. I present to you, The Legends of the Nine.**

**(Note: I advise you to read my story Crystal Winter Trilogy: Book 1-Shattering Peace first, or at least the prologue. Looking at the allegiances there would help too. It contains spoilers!)**

_Leafbare is a dangerous season. Death and starvation stalk cats every pawstep of the way, and danger lurks within the shadows. Old rivalries forgotten over an abundant greenleaf are rekindled. Some clans are driven over the edge and disaster results. For one cat, the desire to protect her kits from danger was the end for her. This is the story of Specklefall, the protector._

**Specklefall-The Protector**

Frost sparkled along the edges of the few leaves that remained after leaffall. Light from the sun gilded across the small piles of snow that dusted the clearing. Specklefall opened her eyes sleepily and peered at the faces that were looking at her. "Mommy?" asked one of them, a small silver tabby with green eyes. "We're bored. What can we do?" The second kit, a cream and ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes, joined in. Specklefall smiled, purring, and suggested, "Why don't you go play with Brightkit and Barkkit?"

The two kits squeaked and bounded away, crashing into Spottedpaw along the way, who was bringing over a squirrel. She grumbled good naturedly, and moved out of the way when four squeaking kits raced out of the nursery. Specklefall watched them, and asked the mother of Brightkit and Barkkit, "Sorrelleg, will they catch a cold?" She looked at the small kits while the queen beside her chewed on a bit of squirrel. She swallowed, and replied, "They'll be alright. When their noses turn pale it's time to bring them inside. Here, have a bite."

She pushed the squirrel over to Specklefall, and together they managed to finish it off. Crowflight, the deputy, walked over and meowed, "Specklefall, can you go on a border patrol with Rainstone, Wolfpaw, and Birchstar? We're kind of short of warriors now, so please can you…?" Seeing her nod her head, he smiled and went off to alert the other cats.

Specklefall gave herself a quick wash, and asked Sorrelleg to look after the kits. She agreed, as did the other queen, Lightwing, who was expectant with Crowflight's kits. Speedily she ran to the entrance, but was interrupted by her kits. "Specklefall, where are you going?" they squeaked in unison.

"On a patrol, dear little kits. Don't worry, I'll be back." She nuzzled them when they let out sad mews. She purred and went to wait for the other members of the patrol. Not long after, Wolfpaw, Rainstone and Birchstar came over. Together they trotted out of the gorse tunnel and ran over to the Shadowclan border.

Specklefall felt safe, though she was slightly out of practise. Rainstone was a seasoned and excellent warrior, and she had trained her soon-to-be-warrior apprentice Wolfpaw. And of course, Birchstar, though young, was one of the best warriors around. He placed his marker on a tree, but then frowned. So did Rainstone. "That's…Shadowclan scent. Why have they crossed the border?"

"They must want to steal our prey!" Wolfpaw bristled angrily. He mimed clawing at the air, and Rainstone hissed. Dark shapes were prowling towards them. "Let's get back to camp. There're too many!" Silently, they crept backwards and turned, fleeing into the woods. Specklefall's heart pounded, afraid that the warriors were just behind them. They burst into camp, and Birchstar yowled, "Thunderclan! Shadowclan are attacking! Guard the nursery and the elder's den!"

Just when he finished, the Shadowclan cats poured into the hollow. A few went over to the medicine cat's den, a few trampled towards the elder's den. One tom stuck his head in and yelped when he jerked his head back, blood flowing freely from his nose. "Take that, you fox-dung eating mouse-brain!" yowled a very cross voice from inside the tree stump. Specklefall let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter from her post in front of the nusery. It looked like Sharpfang still had her fierce attitude. That would teach the clueless warrior not to mess with any of Thunderclan's elders.

A large group of cats approached the nursery, but only a few got past the place's defenders. There was an angry hiss, and Sorrelleg sped past, clawing at a tortoiseshell she cat. She pushed the Shadowclan cat's face unto the snowy floor, and sliced at her ears furiously. So caught up in watching her friend, Specklefall didn't see the warrior sneaking up until he was very near. A massive dark gray tom with unusual blood red eyes leapt at her.

Specklefall shrieked, eyes rolling as the tom dug his claws into her. She battered at his belly as fat red drops of blood, matching his eyes, dripped out of her shoulders. A tiny battle cry was heard, and a small fluffy ball of silver fur rammed into the warrior's dark gray side. "Get away from my mommy!" Echokit spat, glaring defiantly into the huge warrior's blood red eyes.

He raised a paw, and batted her away as he cackled. "Little kit," he meowed evilly. "Do you think that one small kit could defeat me?" His long, wickedly sharp claws shot out, and he began to claw Specklefall as the queen screamed. A wail tore itself out of Echokit's throat, and she bit down on the tom's tail. He just swatted her away, and the two moon old kit was flung away.

"You big fat meanie!" Runningkit pushed out of the bramble den, away from the desperate Lightwing who was trying to keep Barkkit and Brightkit safe as well. She pounced on the cat's back, trying to scratch him to death. Echokit stumbled over, and chomped down on the tom's leg, refusing to let go. When he finally plucked her and Runningkit off, the two kits huddled together, afraid of what the larger warrior would do to them.

He grinned, pinning them down. Slowly, he dug a claw into Runningkit's small belly, receiving a cry of pain. He then used his talons to rip Echokit's ear apart, creating a small V shape. Their pleads clawed at the helpless Specklefall, and then she managed to stagger to her feet. "GET AWAY FROM MY KITS!" she roared, and ripped the larger tom off her kits. She attacked him, pulling out chunks of fur along with flesh, biting and snarling.

It took three Shadowclan warriors to pull her off the tom, who had collapsed, unconscious. Out of revenge, they almost killed her, before running away like cowards when Sorrelleg and Lightwing advanced on them. Echokit and Runningkit sobbed quietly as they watched their mother, bleeding her life-blood out. Their father Runningfoot limped over, pushing his nose into his mate's fur.

"Runningfoot…" she whispered. "Look after our kits. I love you…" She then turned to Echokit and Runningkit, and smiled. "My brave little warriors. I love you too. I will watch over you all from Starclan, and you both have great destinies...I'm sorry. I have to go now. May Starclan light your paths." She slumped to the ground, her eyes glazing over. The two kits buried their heads into their father's pelt, crying. Swiftpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, tried to comfort them but could not do anything. Their grief-stricken howls rose into the air, as the three mourned Specklefall, the protector.

_**Specklefall sat by her body, wishing she could help her kits as well as her mate. "Specklefall?" a voice mewed. She turned around, and a tortoiseshell she cat, with amber eyes sat there, the exact image of her. "Amberleap?" she stared in disbelief at her mother, who purred.**_

"_**It is time to go, my sweet. Starclan is calling you. Come with me." Specklefall smiled sadly, and together, they walked up the pathway of stars towards the hunting grounds of the clan's ancestors.**_

_Specklefall is still honoured by the cats of Thunderclan for her bravery and strength to this very day. Her fierce desire to protect her kits led to her demise, but she still managed to save them. Echostar still has a deep pockmark in her shoulder from where Brackenleaf sunk his claws into her, but he is also scarred forever, his body bearing the marks of Specklefall's wrath even to this day._

**A/N: So? Like? Hate? Review and tell me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! I love reviews! :3 You will also get Specklefall plushies for it!**

**Until the next chapter, May Starclan light your path.**

**~Winterthaw of Thunderclan**


End file.
